


Something Awkward This Way

by benedictcumberbatch_us



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberbatch_us/pseuds/benedictcumberbatch_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Destiel/Johnlock] Highschool AU. The plot is a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a "one chapter" work. It is incomplete and I will fix the issue as soon as I add a second chapter.

_**08/23/13 - Freshman Year** _

-

Cas walked into the building where he would be residing for four years. The slight smell of bleach and sweat somehow excited him, despite the fact that he hadn’t been to public school since second grade. Being homeschooled had it’s advantages, but it was never the same as actually attending. Nervously, he gripped his class schedule tightly and looked down at his first class - Environmental Science. He shoved the already wrinkled paper into his backpack and confidently walked toward room 204.

He was halfway there when he noticed a boy leaning against the lockers, surrounded by women. He had on way too many layers of clothes and he had a cigarette dangling from his fingers. Cas, who had only met one or two people his age, had one rule: if they look scary, they probably are. Despite the fact that he did indeed look intimidating, the boy was intriguing, and Cas stared at him until the final bell rang at 8 a.m, marking the start of school.

Cas looked around the room. There were many, many empty seats; and while he wanted to be far away from as many people as possible, there was an empty seat next to the boy he’d seen in the hall. He took in a sharp breath and worked up all the courage he had to sit next to him. He sat at the table and distracted himself with his own empty notebook, trying to avoid eye contact with the stranger who was now looking at him.

“Hey,” said the stranger sharply, sounding almost offended. Cas looked up and pretended to be surprised by him sitting there. His breath still smelled like smoke.

“Hi,” he said before internally scolding himself for such a stupid response. The boy laughed a little and tilted his chair back.

“You’re new here, aren’t ya?” His voice seemed lighter and more genuine.

“Uh… yeah. I was homeschooled before this. For a long time, actually…” Cas cut himself off, trying not to drone on longer than he needed to.

“Well I’m Dean. That’s all you need to know and that’s all you get to know, alright?” Cas nodded and looked down, trying to hide his small smile. _Dean,_ he repeated in his head. _Nice to meet you, Dean._ He was snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher spoke loudly. “My name is Ms. Braeden, and I’ll be your teacher this year,” she smiled. Cas nodded. She seemed nice enough. He looked over at Dean, who was nodding slowly with a smug look on his face. Clearly, he liked her a little more than Cas did. He sighed, a little disappointed that Dean was clearly straight.

When the bell rang, Cas quickly gathered up his stuff and put it all back into his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

“Hey,” said a voice behind him. Cas turned around, thinking it was likely not aimed at him but just… checking.

“H- hey me?”

“Yeah you,” said Dean with a small laugh before jogging to meet him.

“What’s up?” Cas attempted to act cool, though he was a little put off by the fact that Dean was actually talking to him. Dean shrugged and looked down at the dark haired man walking beside him.

“Nothing. What’s your next class?”

“Uhh...” Cas pulled out his schedule again. “English Nine.”

“Good, me too.”

“Why are you following me, exactly?” Cas asked. He didn’t mind, but he did want to know. Dean just shrugged again.

“My dad always told me to be nice to the newbies. They go through some crazy stuff.”

Cas just nodded, though his face fell a little. That made sense.

“Which means,” Dean continued. Cas snapped out of his daze and looked up at him. “That you will be joining us for lunch.”

Cas nodded, absent-mindedly. Where else would he sit, if not with them? Besides, by the look of it, Dean had some good looking friends. Maybe one of them was gay.

They walked into room 119, the English Nine room. Cas decided to sit next to him again, though this time he didn’t say much. They both stared at the teacher as he lectured about what the year would be like for them. After what felt like an extremely long hour, the bell rang for the next class and Cas tore out his schedule… again.

“So,” Dean said as they walked out. “When do you have lunch?”

“After third period, I think,” he said, turning his schedule sideways, as if that’d help.

“Great, me too. Uh, but it looks like you have Spanish and I have A.P. French now, so I’ll see you then, okay?” he asked as though they’d known each other for years.

“Okay,” Cas responded with a smile. For some reason, it seemed like they had.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Third period couldn’t go by fast enough. Cas stared at his teacher, though he only understood half the things he was saying, he was talking only in Spanish. To distract himself, he tapped his pencil on his desk in different rhythms, trying to find a rhythm that described Dean. Cool, not annoying and unique. He wasn’t talented enough to find a rhythm like that.  Finally, the bell rang, and Cas ran out of the Spanish room to meet Dean in the cafeteria.

When he arrived with his bag of lunch - which had been carefully packed by his mother - he was disappointed to see that there were seven people in his group total. Four girls and three guys. One guy was Dean, of course. The most attractive of the group. Cas sat next to him, feeling more confident in his new environment.

“So let me introduce you to people. Over there,” he said, gesturing the two women across from him, “are Charlie and Dorothy. Adorable couple, really.” Cas raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. Though he was proud of them. “This is Gabriel,” Dean said, giving a light punch to the boy on his right. He blushed and looked away. _Hide your crush better, Gabriel,_ he thought bitterly. He smiled through it, listening to the other people introduce themselves. Bart and Anna, also in a relationship, have been going strong for two years, and the last girl, Jo, looked up and gave Cas a shy smile and a small wave before going back to reading her book. Cas nodded. “Cool,” he said. “I like them.”

Dean bit his floppy school-bought pizza and swallowed before looking at him again.

“Third period lasted forever,” he admitted, laughing. Cas’s eyes opened a bit wider, hoping maybe Dean was going to admit that he missed him, too. “My teacher’s such a bitch,” he finished. Cas nodded through his sadness and looked down at his PB & J.

“Yeah, my teacher talked only in Spanish. Oh well. What’s your fourth period?” Cas wondered. He took out his own schedule as he felt the peanut butter stick to the roof of his mouth.

“Psychology, you?”

“World History.”

“Ah. Lame,” he laughed. Cas looked over in just enough time so see Gabriel giving him an aggravated look. Cas just shrugged.

After an hour of listening to the group talk about things he’d never heard of before, and about ten different glares from Gabriel, the bell rang. Cas hadn’t said much during that lunch, but he knew it was time to separate ways with Dean, and that disappointed him. He gathered his stuff and trudged to World History.

“Cas, isn’t it?” he heard a voice say when he entered the room. Cas nodded.

“Yeah, hey… Charlie right?” Charlie nodded back and pushed her hand forward to shake his hand.

“We didn’t officially meet before. But yes. I’m Charlie. Gabe’s in this class too!”

“Great,” Cas smiled, though he wasn’t glad he’d be sharing this class with someone who was clearly out to get him. He followed Charlie to an empty row of seats and sat next to her. When Gabe got in, he sat on the other side of Charlie. They whispered something Cas pretended not to care about, though he really wanted to know what they said. He began drawing a few doodles on the first page of his notebook, which also had sticky note reminders to get the class policies signed. He just wanted to go home.

“Huh?” Cas asked after he realized Charlie had been talking to him.

“Did he invite you?”

“Who?”

Her answer was interrupted by their teacher, Mrs. Hudson, who told them to shush like she’d never been talked over in her life. Cas held up his hands in defense and wrote down his questions in his notebook.

 

**Who?**

 

_Dean. Didn’t he invite you to his back to school party on Friday?_

 

**No. Maybe he hates me.**

 

_He doesn’t hate you. He might have forgotten. I’ll ask him._

 

Cas watched Charlie text Dean and ask him if Cas was invited to the party. Immediately, he sent back an “of course!” and Cas smiled.

 

_555-0125. That’s my number. Text me tonight and I’ll send you all the details._

 

**Thanks. Can I have Dean’s number too?**

 

She looked at her phone as she wrote down his number. Cas could feel himself begin to sweat and he rubbed his hands and cracked his knuckles out of habit as he watched her write.

 

_555-0619. :)_

 

Cas nodded and mouthed “thanks” before actually staring at the teacher. All classes lasted an hour. Clearly, that wasn’t quick enough for Cas. Eventually, the bell rang and he waved bye to Charlie, knowing his next class already. Gym.

Cas entered the gym, finding out where the smell of sweat was coming from. The gym teacher wasn’t going easy on them, and told them to start exercising as soon as they entered the room. Cas went over to the weight lifting area, pleasantly surprised to see Dean on the bench, his large muscles flexing and a slight sheen of sweat reflecting the light. He walked over and watched him, pretending to spot so he didn’t have to do any actual exercise.

“Hey,” Cas smiled.

“Hey buddy,” he responded. _Did you just buddy-zone me?_ Cas thought. Dean stopped lifting the weights and bent over, breathing heavy. Cas found it really hot. But he did his best to try and ignore it.

“We finally have another class together,” he smiled.

“Yeah! What’s your last class?”

“Drawing and Painting…”

“Awesome,” Dean said as he wiped his face with the white towels the school provided them with. “Me too.” Cas couldn’t help but smile at that. Four classes and lunch with Dean. He was never so lucky.

Gym flew by in a breeze and Cas walked into art class with Dean. Across the room, they saw a tall man with dark wavy hair sitting in a corner with only one other boy. The other boy was considerably shorter, with blond hair and a smile on his face. Their table was the only open table left. Cas walked over and sat next to the blond.

“Hi,” he smiled, trying to seem friendly. “I’m uh, Cas and this is Dean.”

“Yeah, hi,” he said with a thick British accent. “I’m John. And this is my best friend.”

Cas blinked a couple times, waiting for him to say his name. It never came. He looked awkwardly at Dean, hoping he was thinking the same thing. He was.

“What’s his name?” Dean asked, sounding kind of rude. The dark haired man looked up and nearly scowled at him.  

“Sherlock,” he responded, also in a British accent.

“Lovely name,” Cas said before turning towards the teacher.

The entire time, Cas stared at the teacher to avoid making eye contact with Sherlock, who was giving them the stare down the whole hour. Nervously, Cas cracked his knuckles and shook his leg. After hearing about the first few techniques of art, the bell rang at 3 p.m for the end of school. Cas sighed in relief and ran out to find his mom in the parking lot. _Finally._

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY I PROMISE TO BE BETTER ABOUT THIS I LOVE ALL OF YOU

**8/23/13 - Freshman Year**

 

“Hey, mom,” Cas said as he opened the door to the car with a smile on his face. 

“Hey baby, how was your day?”

Cas shrugged. He wasn’t entirely sure how his day went. He’d met Dean, which was obviously a highlight, but he’d also spent the second half of the day trying to avoid Gabriel, who was clearly in love with Dean. 

“Good, I guess,” he responded finally. “I um.. I got invited to this party…” he said, reminding himself that he still needed to text Charlie. 

“Is it tonight?” his mom asked him. “If it’s tonight you’re not going. You have school tomorrow, too.”

“I know,” he answered with a small laugh. “It’s on Friday.”

His mom turned down the volume on the car radio. “That will work as long as you can get a ride,” she answered. “I’m taking your dad out to dinner and then we’re going to spend the night at a hotel. No kids allowed,” she smiled. Cas knew what that meant, but he ignored it. 

“I can get a ride,” he said, biting his lip to avoid the smile he had every time he thought about Dean.

“You met a boy,” his mom accused. She knew him all too well.

“His name’s Dean,” Cas replied, giving up on hiding it. “But I think he’s straight.”

“Bummer,” she said before turning the radio back up to jam out to Uptown Funk. 

 

~~~~~~

 

**Hey, it’s Cas. :)**

 

Hitting send on the text was one of the most difficult things he’d done all day, and he wasn’t even texting Dean. He was just getting details from Charlie.

 

_ Hey! So the party’s on Fri. At Dean’s house. It starts at 8. Which usually means don’t come until like 8:30. _

 

Cas smiled. 

 

**I’ll need a ride… My parents are going out.**

 

_ I can totally pick you up!  _

 

Cas gave Charlie his address and sighed, laying back on his bed. He debated texting Dean, but decided against it. It would probably be too soon. Dean didn’t even know that Cas had his number. if he just randomly got a text from some boy he’d only met once, wouldn’t it freak him out? He took the class policies out of his backpack and had his mom sign them. Not too much homework, though it was only the first day.  __ He sat down at the kitchen table, waiting as his mom brought the plate of eggs, bacon , and waffles she had made for dinner. It smelled super good.

“Thanks mom,” he said genuinely, with a smile as he scarfed down the bacon. Not long after, he got another text. 

 

_ Hey, it’s Dean. got your number from Charlie. Hope it’s not weird. She said we live super close. And that you needed a ride. I can pick you up if you want.  _

 

Cas’s stomach did little flips. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to wait, just to tease him, or if he should just text him back right away. In the middle of his debate, he got another text from Dean.

 

_ I know Charlie said she was going to take you, but I think she’s gonna grab some stuff at Walmart and come help set up, so she’ll be coming way early. _

 

Cas began to get confused. Why would Dean leave his own house and leave it to Charlie so that he could pick him up? That didn’t make much sense. There was another text.

 

_ I’ve got a couple other people to pick up anyways. It’s up to you. Let me know. _

 

Cas decided to answer this time. 

 

**You can totally pick me up. What time will you be here?**

 

Dean responded immediately. 

 

_ 8:30.  _

 

Cas laughed at the irony. Charlie knew him all too well.

 

**Cool. Can’t wait! Do you need me to bring anything?**

 

Cas hoped he didn’t have to bring anything. He wasn’t even asking just to be polite. he was asking because he didn’t want the conversation to end. Every time Dean’s name came up on his phone, his lungs shrank and his heart flipped. 

 

_ Nah, just whatever you want. You’re welcome to bring a date. ;) _

 

**Very funny.**

 

Dean didn’t respond. But that was okay. 

 

When Cas woke up the next morning, he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, begging it to shut up. He checked his phone as he stood up, yawning. He was relieved that Tuesdays only consisted of odd period classes. 1, 3, and 5. Two of which he had with Dean. Plus there was lunch. The only downside was that classes were two hours long each, with a 5 minute break in the middle. He could already tell third period was going to be a drag. It was the only time today he wouldn’t get to see Dean.

After ten minutes of getting dressed, adjusting his hair a bit, and putting on deodorant, Cas was out the door with his mom, nearly bouncing to go back to Science. He stared at the window with his hand over his mouth, trying to cover the smile that began to make his cheeks burn.  His mom looked over and responded with a small smile. 

“ I know you’re excited, but if he’s straight…” his mom trailed off, not sure how to put it nicely. 

“I don’t know that for sure,” Cas snapped. “It was just a guess.”

“Tread lightly, my son,” she warned. Cas nodded and leapt through the front door. He nearly ran to the science room, catching his breath before entering. 

Dean was already sitting there when he walked in. 

 

“Hey there,” Dean said. “Heard you’re coming to my party.”

Cas laughed and nodded. “Considering you’re taking me, I would only hope that you know I’m going…” Dean put his arm around Cas’s shoulders and patted him. The small gesture made him blush like a schoolgirl. 

“Damn right I’m taking you,” he responded. “Can’t show up to my own party alone.”

Cas just nodded in response and started listening to the teacher. Dean dropped his arm, and Cas spent the rest of class debating if he meant it as a date. He assumed not. Dean was too straight, too cool… too - 

Cas’s thoughts were interrupted by Dean talking to him. 

“What?” Cas asked. 

“I asked if you wanted to call me tonight. Like on the phone,” he whispered in Cas’s ear. The sound sent vibrations down his spine. 

“Isn’t that a little old-fashioned?” 

“Maybe. But I like things the old fashioned way.”

_ Hetero…  _

Still, this was Dean asking him to call. Maybe it wasn’t significant and maybe it was, but Cas was sure as hell going to find out tonight. 

“Sure, I can call after dinner. 8ish?”

“Call before dinner. You’ll see why.” Dean winked and the bell rang, signaling for them to separate. Cas waved goodbye and nearly tripped on his own feet on the way out. 

 

Spanish droned on yet again. Cas actually ended up falling asleep. The teacher must not have noticed, though, because he was woken up by the sound of the bell for lunch. Quickly, he gathered his stuff and booked it to the cafeteria, where he was forcibly wedged between Dean and Gabe. Gabe “accidentally” elbowed Cas in the side when he sat down, but Cas ignored it. For Dean’s sake. 

“How was Spanish?” Dean asked. Cas was surprised he even remembered what class he was in. Cas could barely remember. 

“I fell asleep,” he said honestly. 

“Class is boring without me, huh?” he asked. Cas gave a small smile and shrugged. He felt Gabe give him a small nudge with his foot. 

 

Cas couldn’t help but feel weird the rest of the day. Even as he was watching him in gym, and even as he was waving goodbye after school, the only thing on his mind was talking to him on the phone. 

 

At 4 oclock, two hours before dinner, Cas dialed Dean’s number, biting his nails in anticipation. 

“Dinner?” Dean answered, with no ‘hello’ or anything of the like.

“Huh?” Cas asked.

“Let’s get dinner! At Village Inn. A little common, but I take all my friends there. It’s a rite of passage,” he laughed. Cas was a little disappointed that he took ‘all of his friends there,’ but who was he to complain? He was about to get dinner… with Dean Winchester. 


End file.
